


Spada

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Gore, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: The Zero Requiem does not proceed as planned.





	Spada

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 1 — second chance.

The sword that pierces Lelouch numbs his chest, and he accepts that his life is coming to an end. For months, as the Zero Requiem crept up on him, he feared death. He dreaded the thought of how painful it might be as Suzaku would pierce him with his sword; of the blood dripping from his wound, and of Nunnally’s tears.

Somehow, his life has yet to dissipate, and he wonders if Suzaku perhaps missed a vital organ. But, no, when Lelouch looks down, the sword is still sticking through his chest. Breathing has become a little tiresome, as if he just ran a mile, but he still lives.

Lelouch is alive.

He accepted his role, and his inevitable death that would come with it. Because of this, he decided long ago that there were some secrets he had to keep.

Maybe these are what are keeping him alive right now.

When he looks up at Suzaku, his face hidden beneath the mask of Zero — a symbol of the world’s hope — Lelouch wonders if he is confused as he is. They did not plan for Lelouch’s plan failing.

They had not anticipated the possibility that Lelouch might survive the Zero Requiem.

Lelouch has no more words to say after he bequeathed the role of Zero to Suzaku — nothing other than the truth, that is. He does not know how Suzaku might react, and part of him dreads even the thought of confessing. But as a man who has defied death — and for what purpose, he wonders — he decides to admit the truth.

“I love you,” Lelouch says, smiling, so unlike the dead man he intended to be by now. Ever a dutiful Zero, Suzaku says nothing; he does not retract his sword, nor does he falter in his vow. In this world, nothing is right, and nothing is whole. In another life, the man Lelouch once knew might break his oath to respond not as Zero, but as Suzaku Kururugi.

For now, Lelouch is alive. He shared his secret, and for as long as he may live — whether it be moments or years — the truth connects them now, like their interwoven fates.


End file.
